This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts a digital input value into an analog output signal. It is desirable to design DACs that can operate with electronics having ever faster speed, ever smaller resolution, and ever better linearity, while consuming ever smaller area and power.